


Maybe In Your Dreams

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Maybe In Your Dreams

The gloaming moves across the hills  
And wends its way to night  
The ghostly time  
When shadows play with truth  
And my lonely world  
Might cross to yours  
And maybe in your dreams  
You see me there  
Missing you  
In the half light of sorrow  
As I take my place  
To keep watch while you sleep


End file.
